Illegal Love
by Marjon
Summary: BxR Bakura is a vampire. Ryou is a normal human, who'll change into a vampire hunter soon. What will happen when Ryou gets killed? Yami is a vampire hunter. He wants revenge from what a vampire did to his parents. But will he do the right thing? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 A poisoned arrow

**Title :** Illegal Love  
**Author :** Marjon  
**Rating :** PG-13 or R, not sure about that yet... Will probably changing later on...  
**Pairing :** BakuraxRyou and slightly YamixYuugi  
**Warnings :** If you don't like vampires, shounen-ai (NO lemon, sorry.. ;; ) or the death of (some) characters, please go back and don't read this story any further.  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though it would be really cool...  
**Summary :** (BxR) Bakura is a vampire. Ryou is a normal human, who will change into a vampire hunter soon. What will happen when they fell in love? Yami is a vampire hunter. He wants revenge from what a vampire did to his parents. But will he do the right thing?

_Marjon : People in this story will be slightly OOC, but I had to, 'cause else the story won't fit. I hope I won't disappoint you guys, but it's my first YGO fanfic ever, so I hope it won't be that bad.. _

But go on with the story now!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bakura's POV**

"What's your name Hunter?"

I asked the woman in front of me. She lifted her knifes up again. She could attack me every second, but I knew I would win from her. She looked one of the new hunters. And the new ones are always easier. And I needed that. I just wanted to go home, I didn't feel much for a real fight, so I hoped it would be finished soon.

"Téa, why?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit more as she looked at my smirk.

"Just to have a memory of you when I walk home soon, of course after I have killed you."

"I won't be so sure about that, Bakura Alucard!"

And with that, she attacked me with one of the knifes she held in her hand. If I would have been a mortal, she could have wounded me, but as a death, well a undeath person, I can react faster than humans. So the attack was very lame. As a vampire you can move faster than a normal human.

Of course you will get now immidiatly strange thoughts about me as a typical vampire, but most of these myths aren't true. At least, most of them aren't. I can walk in the sun, I won't burn, die or whatever you think that will happen to me, it won't happen. Humans don't die from the sun either, so why would a vampire be? I'm just like each other person on this world. Some people say it's because we are evil, but aren't humans evil too?

For the other myths you probably think of now, I do have a reflection, I will die from a stake trought my heart (but won't everyone die because of that?), I can go in someones house without being invited, oh and I also don't sleep in a coffin, I rather sleep in a normal bed. And all the other thing about vampires aren't true either. I can't transform into a bat, I'm not afraid of crosses, and I also don't die because of garlic. When I was younger I was sad because I didn't got any fangs, but now I'm glad for it.

The only true thing is that we vampires need blood to survive, we have fangs and we can also become very old.

So now we are finished about that, we can continue. This is all real, but if you believe me, it's up to you, you can decide whatever you want to believe or not.

Her next stab was better, but still not good enough to hurt me. I was a bit pissed today, so all I wanted to do was leave quickly again. The third time she tried, I grabbed her arm and turned it around. I saw the pain in her eyes, but she didn't scream or anything. I saw also hate and her desire to kill me, but it wasn't as strong as I saw sometime by the more skilled hunters.

But that wasn't the only thing I saw. I saw also something that shouldn't have suprised me, but it did : _fear_. Fear to die. But as soon as I saw it in her still narrowed blue eyes, it disappeared again. I sighed and lifted my arm up to kill her. But then I heard some soft noises at my right side. I turned my head around quickly, but I didn't saw anything.

Suddenly I felt a knife into my left arm. I had lost my consentration for one second and now I had to pay for it. I saw Téa making up to stab with the knife again, but I caught her attack with my right hand. I hissed from the pain.

"I shouldn't have done that if I were you!"

I grabbed the other knife she had and was about to stab it into her chest to finish her of, when I heard something again.

Suddenly I felt a great and horrible pain in my left shoulder and I felt on my knees. I looked around and saw a arrow into it. Then I saw the person who dared to shoot the arrow into my shoulder.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw Yami. He had his crossbow in his hands and looked with his crimson eyes at me. Yami, the best vampire hunter in the whole world. I cursed both of them in silence and I stood up again.

"Only turn someone your back, unless he is dead. You should know that Bakura Alucard."

At the last word he gritted his teeth, but I just scowled at him and looked then at Téa again. She had left her previous position and stood now a few feet back. A smirk was on her face. I glared at her with one of my typical evil glares, but I turned my attention on Yami again. I didn't feel much for turning my back from him.

He wore a long black coat and his black, crimson and golden hair stood up as usual. A few bangs hung in front of his eyes, but he didn't seemed to mind it. He looked a lot like Yuugi, an other vampire hunter, and if you believed the rumors they had also a relation, but no one knews it for sure.

He was about to grab another arrow, when Téa suddenly screamed.

"MAAASTERRR! Look ou-"

But it was already too late. I saw a young vampire jumping on Yami, who really didn't knew what was going on. I was thankfull for the young vampire, whose name I didn't knew, and I saw a change to escape, but I had to react fast. I didn't have much time, 'cause I knew Yami would win the little fight soon enough. I turned around and run as fast way from the pair as I could. I heard Téa yelling something to Yami, who yelled something back as 'Go after him, do not let him escape!'.

My wound made me go slower. It hurt a lot, more than a usual arrow would have done. Maybe it was poisoned! But I didn't have the time to think about that now. I had to go back to the Manor. I heard Téa something yelling at me, but she was too far away to hear what she said. I went into another alley. It was rather dark, but with the vampire blood in me, I had a better vision than normal humans.

I ran further, but I had to slow down a bit. I wouldn't make it to the Manor if the pain would become even more. I had to catch my breath for a second and bit on my teeths when I ran further. It wouldn't be long untill I was at the Manor. I heard Téa come closer to me, but I knew she wouldn't get me. In the house I would be save. It was protected in so many way for both humans and hunters that I knew for sure that she would never get me.

I ran trought another few alley's, when I finally saw the Manor. With my last breath I walked up the steps of the front door and I felt down on my knees. A shocked Malik opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I wanted to answer, but I didn't got the strength for it anymore. Malik yelled something and in a few seconds another vampire came to help him. Before both guys tilt he up, I looked back and to look where Téa was, but I didn't saw her. Both guys sat me down on a chair inside.

"What happened?"

He asked again, and I heard more concern in his voice.

"I'll be back in a few seconds. Seto wait here!"

Malik said to the other vampire and he left the room. In a few seconds he came back. He looked at the arrow and pulled it out of my shoulder. I screamed and glared at him, but I knew he had to do that.

"Looks poisoned..."

He mumbled. Then he looked at my shoulder.

"Who did this to you in the first place?"

I licked my lips before answering his question. "Yami," I mumbled soft.

"What! And you are still alive? You are lucky! What happened? How did you escape?"

I shook my head. It would take too much to tell the story now. Malik get the hint and cleaned the wound of the poisoned arrow.

"It will be healed soon enough." He said without using bandage. Another thing vampire can. Healing much faster than normal humans.

"I hope it won't be infected or something, or else you will have maybe just a few days to live."

He gave me a purple colored drink, the one he already reached for a few minutes ago.

"Drink this, it will make you feel a bit better."

I nodded and drank the purple colored drink, when I was finished Malik and Seto helped me to go to my bed.

"Tomorrow..." I mumbled, remembering all the questions Malik asked about back again, before I felt asleep.

* * *

_Marjon : I know it isn't that much now, but I think next chapter will be longer (at least I hope so). I hope you all liked this first chapter. Review please._


	2. Chapter 2 Yami's memory

_Marjon : Here is the next chapter! I hope you all will like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Yami's POV**

"YOU DID WHAT!"

I looked at the young female vampire hunter before me. She didn't dare to look me in the eyes, she looked at the ground; a sign of weakness.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

I walked around in circles in the dark room. I was furious about the news she gave me a few seconds before.

"I'm sorry..."

She whispered shakily. She still looked at the dark cold ground under her feet. I glared angrily at her.

"HOW COULD YOU! I finally got him, after a long time of hunting at him, and you let him escape. ESCAPE!"

I growled and sat down on the only couch in the dark room. The only light was coming from a small window in the backwall of the room. A few sunbeams felt in the room trought the small window. But that was the only light.

After a long time hunting on the Alucard family, I finally got one. And now let that btch him escape. I knew I shouldn't have let her go after him. I had to do everything by myself. Everything would have been perfectly fine if I didn't have to kill that other vampire first. I cursed that damned vampire. I would have killed Bakura Alucard, but that young vampire had to destroy my plan.

I sighed angrily. At least that poisoned arrow was in him. Maybe it was enough to kill him, but deep inside my heard I knew he would make it. Maybe he will have a lot of pain, but that would be the only thing. The arrow wasn't enough poisoned to kill a vampire. Maybe a human, but surely not a vampire. They were too strong for those arrows.

I stood up again and looked at the young hunter in front of me. I had the urge to kill her, but instead I send her away. I couldn't afford to kill one of my hunters anymore. I already lost too much of them.

"Go and make sure I don't see you in a while. If anything like this happens again, I'll not hesitate killing you."

Téa nodded shakily and went quickly out of the room.

I sighed. I was really pssed of right now. After such a long time, but what happened happened. I had to think of a new plan. Bakura would be out of at least a few days. So I have to be quick, I thought.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

_Pain._

A horrible pain.

That was the only thing in my mind when I woke up. I woke up with a horrible pain. I bit on my teeth not to scream. After a while I could sit up. My shoulder still hurt, but not only my shoulder, my whole body. I took a deep breath and wanted to get up, but at that moment Malik came in.

"No, you won't. You are still too weak. Rest first a while."

And with a small push he put me in my blankets again. I narrowed my eyes in pain, but I didn't say anything. Malik sat next to the bed and watched at the window for a while before he spoke.

"What happened? How did you escape? And how did you got this poisoned arrow?"

I thought for a few seconds, to get my memory back. What did exactly happened yesterday? I couldn't remember it the full hunderd procent.

"I walked into an alley, and there was a young vampire hunter. I was tired and all I wanted was to go home, so I just wanted to kill her quickly and leave again, but from the one thing came the other. I was about to kill her, when I were shot in my shoulder."

I sighed and waited a few seconds before I went further with the story.

"I looked around and saw Yami. He had a crossbow in his hand. He smirked at me when he saw I had a horrible pain from the arrow in my shoulder. He was about to finish me off when a young vampire jumped on him. I didn't knew him, I'd never seen him before. Yami was distracted, so all I had to do was to get the hell out of there. But the poisoned arrow in my shoulder helt me back a bit. But not enough to let Téa, the young and not so skilled vampire hunter, come too close to me."

Malik still hadn't said anything and looked over at me. "And I suppose that's when I found you at the front door."

I nodded and rested back in the pillow again. I knew it would be a hard and long day today.

"But what I don't understand is why he didn't came after you. He send that hunter behind you, but you said he didn't follow you, but why? He could have better chances if you had done that..."

I shrugged and closed my eyes. All I wanted right now was being able to move again and walk around in the city, because I hated this house. I knew it was all I could live in, but still I didn't like it. It belonged to my master, Alucard.

The vampire who gave Malik and me blood, when we were still young kids. Both our parents were already dead then, so Alucard gave us the choice to become a vampire. Of course we would love to become a vampire, but we were wrong. It wasn't really cool to be a vampire. Lots of people would love to see us burn in hell. And even our master was bad. He killed people just for fun. Something I will never understand I think.

The last thought before I fell asleep again was that I had to go out as soon as possible.

**

* * *

Yami's POV**

I walked around in the city. It was already dark, so it was a perfect place to hide if you didn't want to be seen. I didn't knew where my feet brought me to, but then I saw the entrace of the park. I looked around and walked into the park. The fresh air had done me good. A few feet away I saw a little bench.

I had been thinking already a long time since I had the short talk with one of my hunters, Téa. I still hadn't a plan to kill them.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds from the park. Maybe they would help me thinking of some plans. But instead of helping me I saw again what happened to my parents, and why I had became a vampire hunter.

_A yell._

_And another one._

_And another one. It looked if it would never stop._

_I ran outside where I saw my parents._

"_Go inside again Yami!"_

_Mom yelled at me and watched me hesite. I didn't want to go inside again. I wanted to know what happened, but as a four-year old kid you don't argue with the decisions your parents made for you. So I walked back inside again. I still heard my parents scream and yell at each other._

_I didn't want to hear it. Not anymore! I heard it too much time lately. My parents were almost every day yelling and screaming at each other lately. It was just too much to handle for a kid who was only four years old._

_A small single shriek and then there was total silence._

_I blinked. Could this be the end? Did they finally stop fighting with each other?_

_I was so surprised that I run back to the backyard again. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me and I screamed._

_A man, not much older than my parents I think, was leaning over them. I saw his bloodcolored fangs when he turned to me. His darkred eyes widened and tried to calm me down, but I just screamed more. Screaming was the only thing I could do at the moment. It was all I could. It was just too much!_

_The man turned around and ran out of the backyard. I wanted to go after him, he had killed my parents! He had KILLED them!_

_But the next-door girl hold me back. A few more people came, but no one has seen the strange man. No one believed me, they thought I made this all up! They thought I just saw this, because they thought I was just confused about the dead of my parents. _

_But I knew better. The man was there. At _that_ moment. _He _killed my parents. And how did they all explained the murders on my parents? I knew I had to search that man when I were older. I had to kill that man, the man that killed my parents. I couldn't let that vampire escape!_

"_I have to kill him!" I screamed, but the neighbour girl held me back and hushed. Trying to call me down._

I squeezed my eyes shut. This was one of the moments I really hated, and tried to forget. But still... They would come back. They always come back. Sometimes in my sleep, sometimes when I just sat down somewhere, or sometimes even on a other way. I really hated those moments.

I felt an arm around my shoulders and my eyes tear open. Who dared to touch me like that!

But I relaxed when I saw who it was. A small smile crept across my face when I saw Yuugi beside me. Looking concerned about me.

"Are you okey Yami?"

I nodded, and thanked him in silence for his presence here.

"I'm fine Yuugi, I'm okey."

Yuugi still looked a bit concerned at me, but when I kissed him quickly he saw I was okey. He smiled at me and relaxed beside me. His head was on my shoulder and I smiled more.

My thoughts about Alucard weren't gone, they were just in the back of my head now. Now I had other things to think of.

"She let him go, didn't she?"

I nodded in silence and looked before me, but I didn't saw anything.

"Why didn't you kill her, not that I like to see you kill any hunters, but you do that always with hunters who do something like this."

"I already lost too many of them."

I said softly, and after it, it we went in silence again.

"Do you want to come with me, to go home again?"

"Just a few more minutes..."

I liked how it now was, and I didn't want to leave yet. Yuugi nodded in understandment and so we sat down a few more minutes before finally leaving the park.

_

* * *

Marjon : I'm not sure when I will update again, I hope soon, but I had this chapter already done, so I didn't want you all to wait too long... I hope you all liked it! If you got any suggestions, just say it, maybe I'll use them in my story if they are good enough!_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Ryou

**Chapter 3**

This was probably the last time Yami would be here, before Ryou became a Hunter. If Ryou would pass the test of course.

Yami stood before Ryou's house. Ryou was one of the humans who would like to become a hunter. He got lots of them, but most of them didn't pass the test. They didn't really knew what it would be to be a vampire hunter... But that doesn't matter. As long as Ryou passes for the test, Yami don't have any complainings about him. But Yami was not sure if he would pass for it. In some ways he seemed to be too... too shy to be a hunter.

_Knock_

Yami knocked on the frontdoor of the house, but there was no reaction.

_Knock_

He knocked again. This time he heard someone walking towards the door. The door opened a bit and Yami saw Ryou behind the door. He opened it further when he saw it was Yami. The tri-colored haired male stepped inside and Ryou closed the door again.

Yami walked after Ryou into the livingroom and sat down on the black leather couch, looking at the white-haired male in front of him.

"Are you ready to do your test?"

Ryou nodded, but Yami still saw a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I'm ready, but when do I have to do it?"

"I don't really care when. Just be finished with it before the end of the month. So you still have two and a half week to find a vampire and kill him. Or her."

Ryou nodded again, causing a few of his white bangs falling in front of his eyes. He put them back again and looked at Yami.

"Okey, I'll be done at the end of the month. And you won't be disappointed."

Yami looked at him and a grin came on his face. '_Hmm, maybe this boy wasn't that bad at all. Next time I shouldn't conclude too soon.' _He thought and nodded at Ryou when he stood up again.

"You aren't staying?"

"No, I got also other business to do. I'll see you at the end of the month, or when you are done earlier, I'll see you earlier. But remember, no day too late, or you won't make the end of that day."

And before he could respond on that Yami walked out of the house.

* * *

After a few day Bakura still couldn't do anything he wanted. He healed very quick, but still it wasn't quick enough for him. He couldn't handle it anymore. Bakura was already five whole days at the Manor. A horror. He hated the house already, but now even more. He was sick of being stuck in there. Since Bakura wasn't allowed to go outside himself. He sighed. '_Since when did anyone had the right to do that to me?'_

Bakura looked sadly out of the window. The glass was covered with dirt, but the moonlight still came inside trought it. The world looked beautiful when it was like this. Dark, with a bit moonlight. But the vampire was cursed to stay in the house for at least another few days. When he healed quicker, he could go outside again earlier, but when it stayed like this, maybe he had to stay even longer in this cursed house.

Bakura leaned against the glass with my forehead, the cold making him shiver a bit. He would do anything to go outside again. He didn't have to do anything special then, just being outside was enough for him. Being away from this cursed house.

The door of his room cracked a bit, but he didn't took the effort to turn around to see who it was. He already thought he knew who it was.

"What are you doing Bakura?"

"It's none of your business Malik."

Bakura didn't need to see him, his thoughts had been right. And he didn't felt much for talking to him right now. Malik didn't respond, so Bakura asked the question, which he already asked for over the hundredth time since he was stuck here. But deep inside he already knew the answer.

"Why am I supposed to stay inside. I'm better again. I don't want to be here anymore. You know how much I hate this house. Just let me go outside. Even when it is for one night."

Malik sighed, and Bakura supposed to get the same answer as he always did, but it didn't came. It shocked the white-haired male a bit actually.

"Fine, go."

He sounded annoyed, but Bakura didn't care. He spun around and watched Malik standing by the door of his room. Shocked from the answer he just gave me.

"What! Am I allowed to get outside?"

"Like I said, go."

"Okey, come on. I know you don't mean it. You never let me out when I asked it earlier, so why can I go outside now?"

"You are free to go Bakura."

"But you said-"

"People can change their minds Bakura."

Malik smirked at him and waved. Then he left Bakura alone in the room again. His heart pounded two times at much as it was supposed to do. '_I could go, go and do whatever I wanted to do._' He thought with a smile.

Bakura grabbed his coat and walked downstairs. He saw Mai, a female vampire, looking strange at him, but he just waved at her and left the house. Finally getting the chance to go outside, after asking for at least a hundred times, he was finally able to go.

Putting the coat closer around him for the cold wind which blew trought the small alley, he inhaled the fresh air. He still couldn't believe it. Probably one of the other vampires talked to Malik and asked him for getting Bakura out of the house. He smirked when he thought back at it. True, if it had been an other vampire who acted exactly like him, he would have done the same. He hadn't acted that well to everyone lately. But he didn't really cared about it anymore. He was free to go again!

Bakura narrowed his eyes when he saw someone coming his way. He stepped a few steps to the side and watched the male, at least Bakura thought it was a male, come closer. The teen had white hair, just like his own. When the white-haired male was only a few feet away from Bakura he looked up.

Bakura blinked a few times. He looked like an angel! His white bangs hanging a bit for his brown eyes.

When the guy saw Bakura looking at him, Bakura had to make sure he didn't smiled at the angel.

"Hey, what are you doing outside so alone?"

"I could ask you the same question."

His voice made Bakura shiver a bit. It was so beautiful!

The angel smiled at Bakura but then waved.

"I'd love to stay, but I have to go. It's getting light again and I want to be at home before the sun comes up again."

Bakura nodded and waved also at the teen.

"I'm sure we will meet later again. Bye!"

The white-haired teen smiled and walked around the corner, for Bakura unable to see the teen anymore. '_He looked so beautiful, even his voice was like an angel._'

Bakura stood there for another ten minutes, before finally noticing the sun indeed came up again. Bakura sighed and walked slowly back to the Manor. Deep in thoughts about the strange white-haired teen he just meet.

* * *

The next morning Bakura woke up early. A few sunbeams came trought the windows, because he was forgotten to close the curtains last night. Sighing he stood up from his bed and closed them. He walked back towards his bed and lay down again. Not able to fall asleep again.

After half an hour he gave up and stood up. In another half an hour he was ready and walked downstairs, suprised to see Malik already up.

"Had a good night yesterday?"

Bakura sighed, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"I take that as a no?"

Malik asked suprised. Bakura shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"Other than I had expected it would be."

"Why is that so?"

Bakura shrugged and they felt in silence again. The only sound came from the wind, blowing softly trought the trees outside.

* * *

Ryou was confused. His walk yesterdaynight was total different than the ones he usually had. He had been out for already a week, but he still hadn't found any vampire. It couldn't be that hard to find one? But maybe it was. Maybe he wouldn't find one before the and of the month, and he really didn't want to think what would happen to him then.

But it was different. Usually he didn't saw anyone outside, but last night there was someone. Ryou thought at the male again. He had looked scary much at himself. Only his hear was a bit different, and the way he looked. But everything else was exactly the same.

Ryou walked out of the room and was going to take a shower. Maybe that would clear his mind a bit.

He toweled his white hair when he came out of the shower, but his mind was still the same as back then. It was hard to think normally. His head was full of the guy he just meet yesterday. But why? What was about his that attracted the other male that much?

Walking around in the quiet house made him feel even bad. Mostly his roommate was around, but she was on a trip to Australia if he was right. He couldn't really remember where she went to, but it didn't really minded that much either.

Ryou walked towards his room and put on some clothes, before going to the kitchen and making some breakfast for himself.

* * *

_Marjon : I know, it's a bit short and it's crappy, but I felt I needed to update at least. It has been already a pretty long time since the last time. I hope the next one will be up sooner and less crappier than this one. I guess everyone already noticed it hasn't been done in different POV's anymore, it became too hard for me to write... Sorry, but this way it is easier to write. I'll change the others later, but first I'm going to write a new chapter! Please let a review behind._


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

_AN : -hopes there will still be someone around- I feel so so soooo sorry about this! I haven't updated my story for more then two MONTHS! But I had a big writers-block. And when I finally knew what to write I lost my fucking papers where I had written it on... I feel really sorry! I try to make the next chapter sooner, also trying to make it longer, but I felt like I had to put up at least SOMETHING! _

_Thanks to all the reviewers who have taken the time to read my story. _

_Dark Magician Girl Hikaru – Thank you for reviewing, and yeah, I ehm stole the name Alucard from Hellsing. I liked the name and I didn't have enough inspiration to think of a name myself. But you are right, I don't like Anzu either, Yami is okey. Don't like him, but also don't really hate him. Btw, Anzu will come back later in the story! _

_I am a Catlover – Thank you, and no, Bakura won't have wings. It won't fit in the story if he would have had them. _

_Now, go on with the story! It took me already way too long! _

_Disclaimer : Don't own anything... So don't sue. _

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

It has been about a week now since we met. We have gotten pretty good friends since then. We have talked a lot. Mostly at night, while we just walked around or sat down somewhere. But there are still a lot of things not clear to me. Like why he doesn't go to school like normal kids of his age, or why he always hangs around at night, and then not like most teens of his age do; hanging with his friends or going to a bar; no, just walking around in the dark streets.

But what does it actually matters? I mean, we aren't married or something like that, to have to know everything about each other. He can have his secrets, just like I have mine. And which I will probably keep with me until I die, I think..

But it's nice to have a good friend, a human friend. Humans are so different from vampires.

"I forgot to ask you, sugar and milk in your coffee?"

I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway from the kitchen, his chocolatebrown eyes looking questionatly at me. "Just sugar would be fine."

The whitehaired teen smiled and turned around, walking back into the kitchen again.

I looked around in the room I was standing in and I saw a small table in a corner of the room. Full of pictures; from Ryou, but also from others. Most are unknown to me. I grabbed one, seeing a boy and a girl on it. The boy was obviously Ryou, with his white hair, chocolatebrown eyes and a great smile. The girl behind him, with her arms around Ryou's neck, was unknown to me, but she will probably be his roommate. Ryou had told me about her a while ago, she seemed to be on a trip to Australia or something. I didn't really paid much attention on it now I think about it.

I put the picture down again and grabbed an other. A man, a woman, a girl and a boy were on it. _Would this be his family? _I wondered as I stared at the picture in my hand. Ryou had never told me much about them. I stared at it for another moment, and then put it back on it's original place. Stil looking at it. After a few moments I took my eyes of it and I was about to pick up another one, when I heard a sound from the kitchen.

I turned around quickly and went to the kitchen, where I hear someone softly sobbing. My eyes widened as I saw Ryou on the floor, his arms around his legs, sobbing softly. A few feet away a sharp knife.

_What the hell happened in here?_

I ran over to the sobbing teen and sat down next to him, wondering what to do. "Ryou?" I asked, but there came no answer. "Ryou, what's wrong? What happened?"

I think I better not have had asked that question, because Ryou cried only harder. I looked at the whitehaired teen for a few seconds before putting him in my arms, softly patting him on his back, not sure if it would help or not. "Are you okey?" I whispered in Ryou's ear.

I didn't expect to get a reaction, but it happened. Ryou shook softly his head and pushed me away. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what was going on. Ryou put an hand in his shirt and grabbed something from underneed it.

"Ryou?" I asked, now really curious what was going on and what Ryou had in his hand. Ryou grabbed one of my hands and put something in it, before he put his hands on his face again, still sobbing.

"S-sorry B-bakura..."

I stared at my closed hand for a while before slowly opening it. It took me about two seconds to realise what happened. It was like a last piece of a puzzle, finally fitting. It became all so clear. Why Ryou always hang around at night. Why he never went to school. Why he always was a bit strange around me. Why he always looked over his shoulder, like if something bad would happen. Why he was always so curious about me, my 'brother' Malik and my other 'family'. Why he seemed to scare a bit after hearing my name for the first time...

With a soft '_clang_' the necklace fell on the floor. I ran out of the house, leaving the still sobbing Ryou and the necklace behind. The necklace with a strange kind of rune on it. But it was _perfectly_ clear to me what it ment. I felt my heart break in thousend pieces as I ran back to the Manor.

I trusted him. I liked to be around him. I maybe even loved him! But that was over. It was over and it would never become the same again. My life would change forever.

Ryou was a _vampirehunter_. Something that will never change. It was over. My life was over. I had to move on. But I couldn't! I couldn't just forget about this!

_What did I do? What did I do to become friends with him?

* * *

_

_AN : I had no idea where to stop, so I stopped here. Next chapter will probably be up sooner and also be longer then this one. Please leave a review, oh and I will also put up my next story soon! So check it out!_


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Malik everything

_Look how fast I updated! Not one of my best chapters, but you got that sometimes. Just read on and I hope you'll like it anyway._

_Disclaimer : Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

The way back to the Manor seemed to take ages. But I didn't really saw what all happened on the way back. My mind was miles away. Not able to notice what the hell happened in real life. What does it even matter? My life was over... So, why bothering seeing those things when you got bigger problems yourself?

A small _knock _on the door and it was opened, I didn't even knew who opened it. I heard him or her vagually say something like "Bakura? What's wrong?" But I didn't replayed on it. All I wanted right now was being alone.

With a hard push the door closed and I fell on my bed. Staring above me, not noticing anything. _What have I done? How could I have let this happen? How could I haven't seen it before? _So many more questions, but no answers. And if there were already answers, it didn't even matter. What happened had happened, and can't be turned back. How much I wanted to give to turn back time, it was impossible. All I could do right now was forgetting about Ryou and all the other things that had happened. But how? How could I forget the best time of my life? How could I forget the best person I've ever known!

"Bakura?" I heard a soft voice ask. Knowing it was Malik, probably asking how I felt. Something I really didn't feel like talking about right now. "Bakura? Are you okey?" I still didn't replayed on his question, so I heard him comming closer to the bed I was laying on. "Ba-"

"Go away Malik! I really don't feel like talking. So please GO!"

There was no sign he would leave, so I sighed deep and opened my eyes, finally meeting his lavender ones. "Why can't you just leave Malik? I don't want to talk about it."

"Bakura, I-" He sighed and looked for a moment at the window, before looking at me again. "Bakura, I just want to know what happened. I want to help you."

"I don't need your help."

Malik looked at me for a few seconds and then shrugged. "Have it your way Bakura. But if you need me, I'll be there. You know where to find me." He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Malik," I sighed, causing the blonde male to stop on his way. "He betrayed me."

"Who betrayed you?" Asked Malik as he turned around, looking confused.

I sat up on the bed, looking at him, waiting for a few seconds to think what I should say next. Not sure how to begin. "Ryou. Ryou is a teenager, a human. He was my friend for the last couple of days. But-" I stopped and put my arms around my knees. Malik sat down next to me, still staring confused at me.

"Bakura... You know-"

"I know Malik. I know. But please don't interupt me, I'll tell everything."

Malik nodded in understandment and I started with my story. How we met. How it was to finally have a friend. How Ryou and I had grown so much to eachother. How great those few days were. And finally how he betrayed me, by showing me he was a Hunter.

The blonde vampire kept on his word and didn't interupt me while I told the whole story. A few times he had opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again and I had continued the story. He stayed a few minutes quiet after I was finished.

I really felt relieved now I told someone what really happened. I felt so much better, but why didn't Malik respond? Didn't he believe me?

"I'm so sorry Bakura. I feel really bad you have to go trought this." Malik said after a few moments, just when I was about to ask him why he didn't respond. And suddenly, taking me by surprise he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

_AN : Aww.. again such a short chapter. But at least I updated MUCH faster than the last time. I hope you all liked it and please leave a review! –bows and goes further with next chapter- It won't be long until that one will be up too._


	6. Chapter 6 Realization II

_AN : Another chapter up! It took me a while to write it, I just hadn't got the time to write it down. I hope it's better than the last one. Bakura finally starts to realize how everything goes (but only until it's actually too late...!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... It still doesn't belong to me... Why can life be so unfair?

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

A figure with a long black coat, but white hair, stood on the roof of an old building. Almost not seen because of the darkness of the night. I looked around, looking over the beautiful city at night. The only source of light were the few lights from the houses and some streetlights. The moon was hiding behind one of the few clouds at the dark sky. Only a few stars were seen. The city was beautiful at night. Everything was dark, except for the few people who still got light on. But only a few, most people were probably already to bed, which wasn't actually that strange, considering the time it was.

A small after-summer breeze reminded me of the end of the summer. It would soon become autumn again. And then winter. My least favorite of all the seasons. Everything would be cold and it would rain and snow most of the time of the day. All those idiot things you usually don't have when it's summer. Then you only got sun and warm weather. And of course the abilaty to walk around at night.

I felt my heart skip a beat. It was now a few days what happened between Ryou and me, but it still hurted when I thought about it. Or things we used to do together, like walking around at night or drinking some coffee somewhere.

Malik really helped me out then, but it still hurts. He also made his promise to tell never anyone about this, and so far he kept his promise, which I am really appriciate. Malik can keep really good to his promise, which I really am thankful for. Only Malik, Ryou I knew about this. Well, maybe some more if Ryou told anyone, but from who I know for sure it's just the three of us.

Since that time at Ryou's house I have thought a lot, mostly at night, just like now. Just sitting in the dark, most of the time on the roof of some building. Spending most of the night on the roof is really relaxing. It really helps to clear your head, especially when you have a lot to think about...

A sound of someone talking brought me back to the real world. First I hadn't really cared about it; there are more people talking at night, but I suddenly recognised it. A few seconds later I heard a second voice, which I also recognised when I listened more carefully. I stood up, walking slowly to the side where the voices seemed to come from. I looked over de edge of the building, but I saw nothing. Only darkness. I rushed further over the top of the building, carefully to not be heard by anyone.

I jumped down on a lower part of the old building, making a bit too much noise then I hoped it would make. I listened carefully, maybe they had heard me, but they still continued talking. I walked over to one of the sides and looked down into the darkness.

I smiled as I saw someone with snow-white hair. Almost an exact copy of my own hair. Sometimes it really sucked to have such a haircolor. When I looked further I saw an other person. The exact same persons as I expected to see.

I kneeled down, hoping in silence that they won't notice me.

"... too late Ryou." A male's voice said to the other person, who was standing in front of him.

"I'm so sorry! Please give me another chance! I can-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You have had enough chances. You had a month time and you screwed it up. You know what will come next."

"Yami please! I'll do anything! Just give me an other chance!" The white-haired teen begged.

The older one of the couple grabbed the teens throat, pushing the teen hard to the wall. "I said, shut up! I should have known it. From the very first beginning. You aren't one, and you will never become one."

_Too late? Enough chances? One month time? Aren't one? Becoming one? What the hell are they talking about? _My mind suddenly worked at top speed. _Could it be...? _I thought hopefully.

Suddenly the teen paralized, but I couldn't see because of what. When a cloud slowly moved away from the moon, my heart skipped a beat. A sudden flash of light. And I knew _exactly _what kind of thing could make such a flash of light.

_He couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?_

"I shouldn't even have allowed you to become one. To take the test. You aren't one, I saw it already a month ago. God only knows why I still allowed you to try it. But, done is done. You have failed and you have to pay for it."

My eyes widened in shock when I saw what the older one did. The teen called Ryou sank down against the wall to the ground. His hands pushing on the wound in his chest. Slowly blood showed, coming from between his fingers, and falled on the floor. I turned my head away, breathing hard. _He did it. He killed Ryou. How could he?_

I heard Ryou couching and I closed my eyes. It was over. Ryou wasn't here anymore. Yami killed him. Just because of... Because of what actually? What did he ment with that all? That Ryou wasn't a true hunter? He was talking about some kind of a test. But what kind? _I never heard anything of some kind of a test before. Would all hunters have to pass for that test before they could become a hunter? Could it be Ryou wasn't a hunter yet?_

Suddenly everything was quiet again. After a few seconds I heard Yami putting his dagger away again and walking away throught the quiet and peacefull city. Unaware of the fact that there has just been someone murdered in one of the dark alleys of the town.

After a while, it seemed to take hours, I opened my eyes again. Trying hard to not going to cry. I stood up slowly and looked down, where the body of the white-haired teen was. Covered with dark places all over, which was most likely blood. As fast as I could I went down to the place Ryou was left.

I sank on my knees, taking Ryou's bloody body in my arms, not able to keep my tears away.

"Ryou..." I tried whispering, but I wasn't sure if there came any sound over my lips. Tears ran down over my face and fell on the teen. Mixing with the blood from the many wounds.

"I'm so sorry Ryou. I should have never left you... I'm so sorry." I whispered. "So sorry..."

* * *

_AN: -laughes evilly- Sorry, but I just HAD to stop here. Long ago there was a cliffie, but here is one again. I shall try to update soon, but I can't promise anything! –hides from all the angry readers and starts writing next chapter-_

_Again thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story!_

_I am a catlover – I know Bakura is OOC, but I can't really help it. It's hard to keep everyone in character, so please don't hate me just because of the fact I make them a bit OOC._

_Dark magician Girl Hikaru – Well, I think this chapter already answered your question about what will happen next. If not, just wait until the story gets further. And don't worry about late reviews, better a late one then none ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did._


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Alucard

_AN : -laughes- You all didn't thought I would have killed MY bishie, right? –shakes head- I would NEVER kill my bishie! –goes on and on about how great Ryou is- Nevermind me, just let's go on with the story!_

_Oh, and before I forget; the parts in italic, are flashbacks to when Bakura and Malik first met Alucard. They were then only 6 years old._

_Disclaimer : I STILL don't own it.. so don't sue...

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

"B-bakura...?" A voice softly whispered.

I shook my head. Why was my mind playing tricks with me? Ryou was dead, he couldn't be whispering my name. _It just can't!_ I clutched my eyes even more shut, hoping to block the whispering voice and all the other things I do not want to remember.

"B-bakura...?" The voice whispered again.

What was happening? I slowly opened my eyes to prove my own right, but when I did I was totally shocked by the sight in front of me. Ryou was alive? But... _how_? Too shocked to give a proper answer, I just nodded at his question.

"I-it hurt s-so... m-much..." Ryou was breathing hard and fast. His hands still on the wounds, but not able to push anymore to stop the blood from coming out.

"I know." I just whispered back. After a few seconds I came out of my shock and realized I hat to take Ryou to some save place. Of course to be save and also to try to heal the teen again. I picked him up, making sure not to hurt him even more than he already was. "I'll help you Ryou. I'll make sure everyting will be okey again." I looked down at the broken angel again, but only to see he was already unconsious again. _Poor little angel, so young and beautiful, but already knowing how hard and cruel the world is..._

I looked around, wondering where to go, while Ryou was shivering in my arms. I put my coat a bit more around him, but only with my mind somewhere else. _Where could we go to? _I thought. _The Manor? No, they won't take him, he isn't a vampire._ I walked further, still deep in thoughts. _But where else?_

After a few minutes or so, Ryou start to cough. I looked down and saw that the angel had much pain. "Just be patient... I promise you will be okey again..." I said them, but deep inside I knew I wasn't sure if I could really keep on to that promise. Suddenly I got an idea. _The hospital!_

As fast as I could go, I carried Ryou to the hospital.

It took me only a few minutes to see the large building in front of me. I hurried towards it, while I looked at the teen in my arms. It was all even getting worse then it already was. He even had more wounds then I thought he had when I saw him the first time after his 'battle' with Yami. Also he had gotten colder and way paler. But I still heard his heart beating, so he was alive. _But would we get there in time? Stop thinking like that! _I said to myself. _It will all become okey, and Ryou will survive!_

As I walked into the white building, there came immediatly a nurse to us.

"What happened?" She asked as she mentioned me to follow her.

"He got stabbed with a knife a lot of times."

"When did it happen?"

"I'm not sure, maybe half an hour ago. Highly."

The nurse nodded and after a few seconds there came a few men in white and green coats to us. They put Ryou on a bed, I tried to follow them, but the nurse who took me here, pushed me back. "Come, you can clean yourself a bit in here." She pointed at a room at our left side. "When you are done, you just have to wait here until they are done."

I nodded slowly and walked to the room she had been pointing at.

"If you need me, I'll be at the end of the hallway, otherwise, just ask for Alice."

I nodded again and watched her walk away.

After trying to get rid of the blood of my clothes, arms and face, I walked back into the white hallway. I sat down on one of the, of course, white chairs. I looked at the clock on the wall in front of me and I noticed it was already 3pm.

Not bothered what else was around me, I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands. It was a strange night. What started as a normal (well, normal...) night, turned out to be one of my worse nightmares.

And that all because of the hate from Yami to Alucard. A person who wasn't even alive anymore!

* * *

_Just like always, Malik and I walked downstairs for breakfast. This day seemed just like another day in the orpagne where we both lived for already a couple of years. Both for our own reason._

_I was here because of the fact my parents had died in a car-crash. We all three were on a trip to god knows where, and they say we were hit by an other car. My father was killed immediatly, my mother died a few hours later in the hospital. It was a miracle I was still alive. I only had a few scratches. I can't remember much of it, just small parts, but this is what they have told me... So I guess I just have to believe them._

_Malik is here for way other reasons. Well, they are actually a bit the same; both our families are dead, but his on a different way. His father became crazy or something and killed his wife (Malik's mother). But not only her, also his sister Isis. He tried to kill Malik's half-brother (I never understood what they exactly were from eachother, but I'm not that curious to know about it, it aren't really my rights to ask for then, if he already remembers it.), but that didn't work. When his father tried to kill Malik too, his half-brother Odion (I guess it was) stopped his father. He killed the old man, but heself was also weakened because of his wounds and the lost of much blood, he died a few hours later. So Malik survived._

_Someone adopted him, but for some reason they didn't want him anymore and dumped him here in the orpagne._

_As I looked up from my thoughts, I saw a strange man standing with the head of the orpagne, mr. Isumi. The man had black hair, black pants and a black coat. When mr. Isumi noticed there were some people staring he stopped talking and waved to everyone, to move on. I turned around, looking at Malik. He also didn't really understood why this man was here. Would he maybe adopt someone? I hope it's not me, I thought._

_We walked a few meter, when I looked over my shoulder again. I saw the man staring at me. We didn't broke the eyecontact for a few seconds, only because of something mr. Isumi asked the strange man. What did he wanted from me? I walked up to Malik, who stood a meter further, who apparently didn't noticed I still stood here._

"_I wonder who he is..." I said to Malik when we walked further. Malik nodded and we fell in silence again.

* * *

_

I looked up, staring at the clock on the white wall in front of me. Only half an hour passed since the last time I looked at it. _Can't they just hurry up a bit?_ I saw that nurse Alice coming this way, so I stood up. "Is Ryou okey?" I asked her.

"I don't know. They aren't finished yet. So you just have to wait a while. We will come as soon as we are done." And she walked further.

Disappointed I sank down on the white chair again. They weren't finished yet. But at least he was still alive... I closed my eyes again, hoping the time would go faster.

* * *

"_Bakura? Malik?" We looked up at the head mr. Isumi. "Could you two please follow me?" Malik and I stared at eachother. Happyness and fear were both reading in our eyes. Following mr. Isumi could mean two things. Or you were getting punished or there was someone who wanted to adopt you. Bakura wasn't sure if he would like any of the options. Getting punished was always something bad, but he couldn't think of something they had done lately. So that ment there was someone who wanted to adopt them. But the only person he had seen today was the strange, dressed in black, man._

_We gulped, but stood up. Watched by all the other children in the room, who probably all wondered what would happen. Malik and I followed the head to his office on the third floor of the building. They almost had to run to keep up with the older man who walked always fast._

_After a walk (or run) from a few minutes we finally reached the office of mr. Isumi. I had been a lot of times here, almost every time to get punished for something evil he had done. Malik had been here a lot less, but still more than the usual kids had ever been._

_The wall behind the desk was totally of glass. It wasn't such a great view; you could only see other high buildings, but apparently he liked it. The big wooden desk and the large leather chair stood in the middle of the room. Some other chairs at the other side of the desk. Some large shelves of books and reports were on both sides of the room. Even the floor looked un-friendly. It was made of dark cold tiles, and were so clean you almost were afraid to walk on it with your shoes._

_Mr. Isumi opened the door and walked in, the two boys allowing to come in too. As I already expected, the man with the black hair and clothes was sitting on one side of the desk, mr. Isumi sat down on the other. Mentioning to us to sit down next to the man. Slowly we walked up to the desk and sat down on the other two empty chairs in the room._

"_As you two maybe expected, this man is interested to adopt someone." He grabbed some papers from his big desk and lay them down in front of him. He looked down on one of them before speaking further. "Mr. Alucard," he nodded to the man next to us, I looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at mr. Isumi again. Waiting for him to continue. "Was willing to adopt you, Bakura." Malik and I looked at each other for a few seconds, fear reading in our eyes. I did not want to leave, and if I really had to, not without Malik! "But as I already thought, you would not leave without Malik. So mr. Alucard was also willing to adopt you, Malik." He looked at both of us, first at me, then at the blonde at the right side of me._

"_And...?" I asked, hoping his wouldn't be true._

"_And, so mr. Alucard will take you two with him to his home."_

_NO! NO! NO! My mind screamed. This couldn't be happening!_

"_Do you two want to go with mr. Alucard?"_

_NOOOOO! Both my heart and mind screamed, but my mouth decides differently. "Yes." What! NO! I do NOT want to go with him! NO! NO! **NO!**_

_Malik took a while before answering, but agreed. "I'll not stay here without Bakura, so I'll go with him."_

_Mr. Isumi nodded in understandment. "Very well then. Will you please sign here mr. Alucard? Then you can take the two boys with you when they are done with packing their stuff."_

_The man named mr. Alucard nodded and took a pen out of a pocket in the inside of his coat. I expected to see all kind of weapons, but thank god there weren't any. He signed the papers and mr. Isumi looked at us._

"_You two can leave and pack your stuff. But hurry up, don't let mr. Alucard wait too long."_

"_Yes sir." We both said at the same time and we hurried out of the room. Going as fast as we could to our room. Feeling both exited and afraid._

"_What do you think? Can we trust him?" I asked Malik once we reached our room. We slept both in this room, every room had place for two persons. Malik had came here only a month after I had came in. There had been an other boy before, but he had been adopted too, so he had left only a week before Malik came._

"_You are the one who said 'yes' in the first place."_

"_I wasn't planned to!"_

_Malik raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his suitcase, which he had just grabbed. "Then why didn't you just said no instead of yes?"_

_I sat down on my bed, looking at a black spot on the floor. "I don't know Malik... I really don't know... I don't want to go with him, but for some reason I said yes. I don't even know how, because I was planning to say no. I just can't explain, because I don't understand it myself."_

_Malik walked over to me and sat down on my bed, putting an arm around me. "Even thou we can't change it anymore, at least we are together. Maybe we can make it a great time anyway. We will see. First just packing our stuff, we can better make a good sight of us for the first time."_

"_Maybe you are right..." I said, nodding. "We should get packing our stuff."_

_Malik smiled and nodded. Grabbing some of his stuff and putting it in his own suitcase.

* * *

_

"Mr. Alucard?" A female's voice asked. "Mr. Alucard?" She asked again, touching my shoulder. I snapped back into reality, grabbing her wrist immediatly.

She shrieked and I opened my eyes. Slowly letting her go as I saw it was a nurse, but an other who had been here twice before. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to scare you mr. Alucard."

I winced at the name, still hating the name Alucard. "What?" I asked with anger and annoyance in my voice.

She blinked a few times, shocked at my reaction. "I eh... t-they are f-finished."

"They are? Why haven't you woke me up earlier?" I stopped when I saw the scared face of the nurse. "I'm sorry. Is Ryou okey?"

She nodded, probably too scared to answer because of my strange reaction.

"Can I see him?"

"N-no... Not yet. You can visit him in a few minutes."

* * *

_AN : -is happy- Finally a bit a longer chapter than I usually made. And it even has a happy end this time! So, everyone can get happy again, 'cause my lovely Ryou is still alive... But who says he will...?_

_Thanks everyone who reviewed this story!_

_I am a Catlover – I hope you are glad I updated and let him stay alive! And don't worry about the fact you hate that Pharaoh, you will only hate him more later this story... –smirks- Oh, and thank you for not hating me :) And as you already said, it's hard, especially in such a non-realistic story (I mean, this will never happen, right?)_

_BrOkEnvIsIoN – Thank you. And I'm sure I will write more, this story isn't over yet! I still have a few chapters planned to make! Which surprises me, since when I begun writing this, I thought it would only become 8 chapters long._

_DarknessofAngelica – Here's your (actually too late) birthday present. I hope you liked it! And I can't answer that question yet, you will just have to read further. Later in the story you will see what happens to Yami, Bakura and the others._


	8. Chapter 8 Visiting Ryou

_AN : New chapter's up! Read on to know what will happen this chapter!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything of this story, except the plot. So please don't sue...

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

"He WHAT?" Yami yelled angrily at the messenger. Téa, who had been talking with Yami before the messenger had came in, almost felt sorry for him. The messenger, called Darren, had just told Ryou was probably still alive.

"How is that possible?" Darren shrugged afraid. Not daring to look at Yami when he spoke to him.

"I don't know Yami."

"I thought I killed him." Yami muttered, staring at his desk in front of him, as if there was something that could help him. About a minute of total silence later, Yami looked up again. "Do you know where he is?" Darren shook his head at this question. "Then find it out. And hurry up!" As fast as he could, Darren left the room.

Again, the dark room fell in silence. Almost afraid to speak, Téa opened her mouth. "Yami?" She asked, making Yami look up at her. "I was wondering. Couldn't this Alucard-guy has something to do with it?"

"Which one?"

"The white-haired one." Yami nodded slowly at this statement.

"Why would he?"

"Well," she begun, not daring to look at Yami as she spoke to him. "He and this Ryou-kid seemed to be really close, until a few days ago. I don't know what happened then, but I do know they were pretty close before, what it may be, happened."

"What!" Yami growled, slapping his hands angrily on his desk. "Why didn't I knew about this yet?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Investigate this, and, if there is something important report it to me! Maybe it doesn't seem that important, just tell me about it!" He glared at the brown-haired woman in front of him. Shakily she nodded and left the office.

Why didn't I knew this earlier? He thought. If they were really this close as she said, maybe I can kill both at the same time...

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

A few minutes passed, as the nurse had told me, before she came back and said I could follow her to Ryou's room. It looked like my heart beated twice as fast as it usually did.

After another few minutes we stood still before room 208. "You can visit him now, but he will still be asleep." I nodded, hoping she would go out of the way to let me into the room.

"Oh, one last thing, after half an hour, I'll come and get you again, so you can answer some questions and fill in some papers."

I nodded again, getting impatient of all this talking. _Shut up and let me now finally go in! _I thought. As if she had heard my thoughts she stepped aside, letting me Finally go in.

"I'll see you in half an hour then." She said, but I didn't felt like replying something back to her.

The room was white, something that really started to bother me. Everthing seemed to be white in here. And then also that horrible smell that was everywhere in the hospital. _Really, how do all these docters and nurses stand this all day?_

One big window was on the wall on the opposide side from where the door was. The sky seemed to have cleared since the last time I saw it, now already a few hours ago. Allowing the moon to shine, a few beams of moonlight fell in the room where we now were. I looked at the large bed to my right side. I felt my heart break when I saw the white-haired teen laying in one of the hospitalbeds. There were lots of machines next to the bed, I had no idea what they were for, but if they made Ryou better, I didn't care much about it.

Lots of strains in his arms made him look even worse then he already did. Ryou was really pale too, even paler then the last time I remember him seeing.

I sank down on one of the chairs in the room, next to the bed Ryou lay on. Tears started to burn behind my eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to stop them, but there was no use in. Soon the tears ran down on my face, causing Ryou's hand getting wet.

"I'm so sorry Ryou..." I whispered, entwitching our fingers. "I should have never left you alone. But now you are safe..."

After what meeded like only a few seconds, the nurse came back again. "You can see him later again, if you want to." She said, and I nodded, looking over my shoulder for the last time, before we walked out of the room.

I followed the black-haired nurse into some kind of an office, where she asked some questions, most stayed unanswered, because I didn't knew about it. Just like most of the papers she had given.

As soon as we were finished with all the questions and paperwork, I went back to Ryou again. Sitting in the same position as a while ago. Finally falling asleep after a few hours sitting next to the broken angel.

* * *

_Two young, six-year old kids stood on the proce of a really large house. I looked at, as he wished to be challed, Alucard and I wondered if he would live there all alone. I wanted to ask him about it, but I was still surprised by the size of the house, I decided to ask him later about it. If I wouldn't already see it when we got inside._

"_It's so large... and so beautiful." I heard Malik say next to me._

"_Come one, so you can see the inside too." Alucard said, walking up the stairs to the front door. We hesitated for a moment, before we actually followed the black-haired male._

_Once we got inside, the house looked even larger than it already did from the outside. It was designed in old style, but it was still in good condition. The hall was big, not as big as the one in the orphanage though, but still larger than the one in my old home. At the high roof of the hall hing a large, but really beautiful chandelier._

_Alucard sat down our suitcases in one of the corners, the one closest to the stairs. Malik put down his bag in that corner too, and I followed his example._

"_Your room is upstairs. First floor, third door at your right." Alucard said, and before turning around he said. "And don't worry about the suitcases, I'll ask Seth if he can bring them to your room. Oh, and before I forget, we will having lunch in half an hour. After that, you can wander around through the whole house if you two want to." And after that, he walked away, leaving a confused pair of children behind. I looked at Malik and grabbed my back from the floor again. "Maybe we should go and watch our room then." Malik nodded in agreement and we went to our room on the first floor of the large house.

* * *

_

I woke up, wondering were I was. When I saw Ryou laying in the bed, slowly my memory came back. Ryou, who had been stabbed by Yami. Ryou, who had still been alive, even though I already thought he was dead. The long waithing in the way too white hospital.

I sighed when I saw the teen was still alseep. After a minute or so, I absorbed my surroundings. The moon had gone and had made place for the sun. The light that was turned on last night, was now turned off. A clipboard with some papers lay on a low box next to the half-open door. Soft voice were heard, just like a lot of '_bleep_'s from all the machines around Ryou.

Still exhausted, I laid my head back on the bed again, falling asleep almost immediatly.

* * *

_AN : Another chapter done. This time a bit less long then the last one, and I think the last one was better, but still, you all got something new to read. :) Next chapter will probably take longer, I'm really busy with school and things like that.. (which I should have done when I typed this chapter too n.n;; ) I'll try to get it up as soon as possible!_

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story and special thanks to I am a Catlover and DarknessOfAngelica, who both has taken their time to review this!_

_I am a Catlover – Thanks for reviewing again :) And indeed, if you don't like him that much already, you will really hate him further in the story. Well.. not only him but also Téa. You will see what I'm talking about later. And your welcome about the review. I really liked the story as I already said._

_DarknessOfAngelica – Your welcome –hugs back- Like I already said, I would never kill my Ryou! And, here it is, the brand-new chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9 I love you

_AN : Sooner than I had planned to have it done, here it is, a new chapter! Bakura Finally tells Ryou he loves him! But does will Ryou wake up again to tell him he loves Bakura too? You will find out soon! Read on if you want to know what is going to happen!_

Hm... I'm still wondering if I should make an other story with Malik and Bakura as children, when they still lived with Alucard. Just, what they did and such things... But I'm not really sure about it. What do you all think? Should I maybe make a new story about that? Please, vote 'yes' or 'no' in your review, you would really make me happy with helping me out on this...

_Disclaimer : -sigh- I don't own, I guess I never will... I only own the plot and –thinks deeply- Oh, I also own the Manor! (Alucard and etc.'s house)

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Bakura's POV**

It has now already been four days ago since I brought Ryou to the hospital, after the teen got stabbed quite some times. Ryou still hadn't woken up since then. It began to frustrate me. Sometimes it looked like Ryou wasn't alive anymore, but all the machines and his heartbeat said something different, so I had to believe that. But I hoped the teen would wake up soon.

I stood up, walking over towards the large, and only window of the room. The sun was already getting under again. For the time of the year, the sun still felt quite hot, even though it was only through a window.

I looked over my shoulder at the teen, still looking the same as he already did a few days now. I sighed deeply. _How long would it take? Would he ever wake up? What would Malik have done about it when it would have happened to me? _At the last thought I was aware of the fact that I still hadn't told Malik or any other vampire what I was doing. I wondered if he, or one of the others, already knew where I was. Maybe I should call Malik to tell where I am. But on the other hand, then I have to tell him what I was doing here too.

I shook my head. He would find out himself if he really needed to find me. I looked outside the window again, seeing the busy world outside. All the cars driving over the roads. Lots of people on streets, just walking or shopping in one of the many stores the city has. No one seemed to be worried about anything. Like if the whole world was just one peacefull thing, like nothing would happen to them. The thought made me sad. The world wasn't something peacefull. Things will happen to you if you don't watch out. The world was just one cruel thing. Heroes won't save the day. People do die when they aren't carefull (even if they are carefull people will die). And people will get hurt. I already figured that out a long time ago...

I got out of my thoughts when I heard some voices outside the room. I listened carefully when I heard Ryou's name. _What were they talking about? _I wondered while I still stood next to the window.

"... not sure if he comes out of this coma." A male's voice said softly.

"But why? We have had these kind of things more often, and those people did came out of the coma." A new voice, a female's voice said. Almost as if she would cry any second from now.

"I don't know. I really don't know. But I fear the worst." The first voice said. "I don't think we can save him anymore..."

I sank down on the floor, because of what the doctor and the nurse had just said. _"I fear the worst." _But my heart broke in pieces again when I heard the last sentence the docter had said. _"I don't think we can save him anymore..."_

_Would it be over now? Had I killed Ryou, because of the fact I didn't looked after him? After I ran away from him. _Hot tears streamed down my face again, for the so maniest time this week. Earlier I hardly cried, but this week something seemed to have changed. I didn't wiped away them, not being able to after what I just had heard. I felt numb, I couldn't do anything else but crying it seemed like.

After a long time I got up. Walking towards the bed, amazed by the fact I hadn't fallen on the ground again. I grabbed Ryou's hand and laid my head down on the bed. Still not able to stop the tears from coming out.

"I love you Ryou... I love you... But now it's too late for you to know." I wasn't sure if the words came over my lips, but it didn't even matter that much. Ryou would probably even hear it. The docters weren't even sure if they could help him. They feared the worst.

"I love you..." I whispered, over and over again.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"_I love you..." _A voice whispered, almost so soft you can't hear it, but I did. I heard it.

_Bakura? _I thought. Not sure if it was really him. Why would he say something like that? Bakura hated me. It wasn't Bakura. It couldn't be. Bakura didn't cared anymore about me, not anymore after he had figured out I was a vampire hunter.

Someone cried softly, while he stayed whispering those words over and over again.

A _horrible _pain brought me back, getting me out of my thought about that crying person. _Why does it hurt so much? In heaven you can't feel any pain? Right? _I always had thought heaven was something peacefull, where you didn't feel any pain, anger, sadness and anything else that was wrong. You only felt happyness and peacefull. But apparently it wasn't.

I bit on my teeth, hoping the pain would go away soon, but it didn't. The pain stayed, just as the strange person saying "I love you..." and cried constantly. Was it even for him? Wasn't it to someone else? I thought and then shook my head imaginary. I wasn't sure if I could move my head, hand or anything else, but I didn't knew my chest and stomach hurt really much. And the fact someone has token my hand. _But why...?_

Images of things that had happened in the past came back into my mind. How I had been when I was a little kid. How my mother and sister had died. How my father had gone away, never hearing anything from him ever again. More images came back. Then we came to the day Bakura and I had met. How great the days after that were. And of course how I had 'told' him I was a hunter. How he had gone away, leaving me. And then, after a few days how Yami had stabbed me in the dark alleyway.

Suddenly something came into my mind. _Would I still be there? Would I still lay there, where Yami had left me? No, that couldn't be. I lay on something soft. So someone had moved me. But who? Who had moved me? Was it Yami? But the again, why? If he wanted to kill me, why would he move me to some better place?_

Hundreds of other questions came into my mind, but none of them had answers. It was so confusing. Why could no one tell me what was going on!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yami looked up from a large package of paper, as someone knocked on the door of his office. "Come in."

Slowly the door opened and a brown-haired female gets in. As soon as she was inside she closed the door again and sat down on one of the black leather chairs in the dark room.

"What brings you here, Téa?"

"You asked me to come back to you if I had news." Yami nodded as Téa spoke. "Well, I have investigated the case about Bakura and Ryou, as you requested, and here it is."

She lay down a map on the table in front of Yami, who opened it and quickly read through it. "Thank you Téa. You can go now."

The brunette nodded and stood up, and walked out of the room again.

_Interesting... _Yami thought when he read the report more carefully than the first time he looked in it. _Now only finding out where the vampire and the traitor are. Then they will feel my wrath. Both will DIE! Just like all those other vampires will once they will come across me. _Yami laughed evilly at that thought, knowing he would kill every living vampire one day. Maybe even the dead ones, just to kill them another time...

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

A forgotten memory suddenly came back into my mind.

--+--

"_B-bakura...?" I whispered softly._

_Bakura shook his head. He cluthed his eyes even more shut, but I didn't gave up hope._

"_B-bakura...?" I whispered again, hoping Bakura would finally look down at me._

_Slowly Bakura opened his eyes, shocked. He nodded, letting me know it was really him._

"_I-it hurt s-so... m-much..." I managed to whisper softly. I breathed hard and fast, from all the pain I had, but also becaus of the shock and the loss of blood I already had. I still had my hands on the wounds, hoping to stop the blood, but I failed miserably at doing it. The blood stayed coming out of my body._

"_I know." He whispered back, and after a few moments, it seemed to take hours, he tilted me up. Trying to not hurt me even more than I already was._

"_I'll help you Ryou. I'll make sure everything will be okey again." These last words I heard, before I became unconsious again, made my heart break. _He would help me._ I thought happily. _But why? Didn't he cared about the fact I was a Hunter? How could that be?

--+--

So, it was Bakura? Was Bakura here? Was he the one who brought me here? Was he the one who was crying? Was he the one who said he loved me!

"...Bakura...?"

* * *

_AN : Another chapter done... Not as great as I hoped it would be, but still, I didn't want to chance the whole chapter again... Maybe later, when I'm done with whole the story, I'll re-make the whole story again, but not before then.._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who took their time to read this chapter, and special thanks to the ones who reviewed it. If you haven't, please leave review! (Makes me want to write more and faster... –hinthint- n.n;; )_

_I am a Catlover – Hm.. you are probably right... This one is also pretty short, but indeed, blame my many schoolwork for that. (And you are right, I got also 'toetsweken' here)  
Ryou will probably wake up soon, it won't take that long anymore! Probably already next chapter! Well, don't worry about Téa's friendshipspeeches, they won't come in here! (I don't even know how to write them...) And as you can see, here it is, a brand-new chapter._

_DarknessOfAngelica – Cool you liked it! And as you could have read, Ryou is still alive, but well, not really 100 percent yet... Hopefully he will be awake next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10 Waking up again

_AN : I am soo soo soooo sorry! I really wanted to update this story, but somehow I got a huge writersblock... I'm still not quite happy with it, but I couldn't make myself let you all wait longer... _

_Finally 10 chapters! Now, hoping to reach the 15 chapters. –eats some cake to celebrate it and gives some to everyone who reviews- We are there; Ryou finally wakes up, but only wakes up. He is still not recovered from anything! Anyway, just read on..._

_**Disclaimer :** I tried sending a letter if I could own Ryou, but I still haven't heard anything from them yet... So, no, I don't own, and I never will... So, don't sue! –glares- Don't even try!

* * *

**Chapter 10 Waking up again**_

**Bakura's POV**

"_...Bakura...?"_

My eyes shot open as I heard someone whisper my name. _RYOU! _I thought. In here, only Ryou calls me Bakura. _It has to be him! _I thought happily. I tilted my head up and looked at the broken angel in the bed in front of me. His eyes were still closed, and nothing showed he really said that.

_Was my mind playing tricks with me? Do I want to hear it so badly that I imagine things? Am I too long in this crazy-making hospital and am I really getting crazy? _I really wasn't sure. At this moment I believed about everything. It was highly plausible Ryou has never whispered my name. I shook my head. Now I was getting myself crazy with all these thoughts.

I grabbed Ryou's hand, carefully not to get one of those needles out of his beautiful hand. Looking at the still asleep teen. Could it really be? Did Ryou really said that?

"Ryou?" I asked softly, waiting for Ryou to answer. I sat there for a long time, I wasn't sure for how long, but Ryou didn't answered or whatsoever to show he was awake. I sighed. Now it was officially. _I've gone crazy..._ I thought as I let go of the hand again, standing up and walking over to the window again. Looking outside to the busy world again, but not noticing anything. Deep in thoughts about what just happened a while ago.

"Bakura?" I heard someone whisper my name again.

I turned around, seeing Ryou's eyes getting open slowly. I ran back to the bed, grabbing the teen's hand again. "Yeah, it's me." I whispered back. Intensly happy because of the fact Ryou was still alive.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"Bakura?" I whispered again, as I heard a few minutes (I think it was, I didn't had a time or something to check it was really a few minutes) nothing anymore. _Had he left? Wasn't it Bakura, but someone else? Had I imagined it? _Hundreds of thoughts ran through my mind.

I heard someone come towards me and grabbed my hand again. "Yeah, it's me." He whispered. I tried to smile as I recognised it was Bakura's voice. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing only a big white place. I was now sure I wasn't in heaven, but it looked a lot like the thoughts I had how heaven looked liked.

After a few moments I saw more clear and this time I saw a person, Bakura. "Bakura-" I tried whispering, but Bakura laid a finger on my lips.

"Don't speak. It's okey. It will only hurt you more."

I tried to nod, but I wasn't sure if it was even noticable. I flinced as I felt a great pain again when I tried moving.

"Are you okey?" Bakura asked, obvious concerned about me.

I took a few times a deep breath and the pain slowly fade away. Yami did hurted me very well, but I didn't except anything different from him. It's a miracle I'm still alive.

I saw Bakura turn around when there came footsteps towards this room. The door slowly opened and a brown-haired nurse came in.

"You are awake!" She almost yelled. She turned around and went out of the room, leaving us behind. After a few moments she came back, this time companied with a docter.

"Ah, I see you are awake. How do you feel?" The docter asked and walked over to the end of the bed.

"He's just awake and can't really talk or move yet." Bakura answered the question. "He still has great much pain."

The docter nodded and wrote something down on one of the papers he had in his hands. "I'll be right back soon." He said, both he and the nurse left the room, again leaving us two alone.

"It's going to be okey." Bakura whispered, smiling at me.

I closed my eyes, feeling really exhausted. All I wanted right now was some sleep. I sighed as I heard some footsteps come in the room again.

"Could you please open your mouth a bit?" The docter asked, and put in some really gross tasting medicins as I opened it. I had he feeling to puke them all out again, but that wouldn't solve anything. With a small sip of water the medicins were gone, but the taste stayed behind. _Why can't they just make some good tasting medicins? Some tasting like chocolate or something... _I thought before I fell asleep again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Yami?"

Yami turned around, seeing a hunter a few feet behind him. "What?" I asked, annoyed by the fact that they still hadn't found out where the traitor and his helper were.

"We, we probably know where Ryou is."

"Why 'probably'? How can you not be sure about it!"

"I ehm... We ehm..."

"WHAT?"

"We think he is in the Himoto hospital."

"But..."

"We aren't sure. When we checked they said there was only one Ryou there, but they aren't sure if he will make it. They give him only a very few days, highly."

Yami raised an eyebrow and walked fast further, the messenger trying to stay up with him.

"That's not good."

"Ehm.. Why is that? I mean, we now know where Ryou is."

"Yeah, that's right, but that means Bakura will leave as soon as Ryou is dead and then we lose him... again."

"But... I don't get it."

"Why should you. As long as _I _understand it." And with that Yami turned around a corned, walking out of the old building, leaving the messenger alone behind._ I really need to think about this for a _while.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" The tall brunette asked, questioned by the actions of the other.

"I'm going to find Bakura." The other male answered, putting on his fingerless gloves. "He is already gone for quite a long time, and that's nothing for him."

Seto nodded and walked after the blonde male, who seemed to be in a rush. "And, I'm going alone."

"Of course you go. And I'm coming with you."

Malik turned around, facing Seto. "No Seto, didn't you understand what I was saying? I said, I'm going alone, that's not with you or anyone else."

"Yeah yeah..." Seto sighed. "But I'm not going to let you leave alone."

"Maybe you are right. I have no idea what happened to him, but I have the feeling something bad has happened. I mean, Bakura isn't someone who just stays away from home for quite a few days, without letting someone know anything."

Seto shook his head. "Bakura will be alright. I mean, he is isn't some guy who can't take care of himself. He doesn't get hurt that easily or something like that Malik. You shouldn't worry that much about him."

"I guess you are right." Malik sighed and grabbed his black-leather jacket, putting it on. "But hurry. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Seto nodded, leaving the blonde male behind. "I'll be back soon."

He came back a few minutes later, putting on his long black coat. "Come on. We have to find Bakura."

Malik nodded, leaving the Manor as first, Seto following him fastly. "Any idea where we could find him?"

"Ryou." Malik muttered.

"What?"

"I think it has to do something with Ryou."

"What or who is 'Ryou'?" Seto asked, confused by the answer of the other.

"Can you keep a secret?" Malik stood suddenly still, looking at the brunette seriously.

"Of course." Seto put up two fingers. "I promise." He added, making sure Malik could trust him.

"Very well then." Malik said, nodding and continued walking, Seto following him again. They walked further, while Malik told the brunette the story Bakura had told him a few days ago. The other listened carefully, shocked by this news his friend told him.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I stared at the teen in the white bed in front of me. Feeling intensly happy because he was still alive. It would take quite a while for Ryou to be recovered from everything again, but I would help him. He wouldn't have to do this alone.

I put one strain of his white hair behind his ear again. He looked really beautiful, even if he was in this condition. _You are really beautiful Ryou... _I thought, sighing. _I hope you will wake up soon. _I thought, as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Wake up soon again my angel..." I whispered, not sure if the teen was able to hear me or not. I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before I left the room to get some coffee. It wasn't something I really liked, but if it would help me staying awake, I guess I have to deal with it then. _Wake up soon...

* * *

__AN : Finally another chapter done; Ryou's finally alive... Yami has bad plans... I don't think it will take to long to the final battle! –claps hands over mouth- I shouldn't have said that.. I should not have said that..._

_Anyway, again thanks to everyone who took their time to read this chapter, and special thanks to the ones who reviewed it. If you haven't, please leave review behind!_

_I am a Catlover – OMG! What a long review, thank you! A well, I could try make you, but I thought it would be sad for all the other people who read this story too to let them wait so long.  
And, that is the world. It isn't just what Bakura thinks of it, but I do too. I think the world is cruel, but somehow also cool. Even if I COULD write Téa-friendshipspeeches, I wouldn't even put it in my story! I mean, I don't want to ruine my story THAT much! Oh yeah, thanks for telling me what to do with the Malik/Bakura as child story. I'm still not sure, but "never say never"...  
Btw, do you got an e-mail address? I couldn't find it in your profile... I'd like to talk to you once (other than this way) :)_

_DarknessOfAngelica – I'm glad you liked the chapter! It's one of my better ones I think. I liked writing it. –goes back to previous chapter and searches- Yeah, I couldn't help it... But it's just, I don't know. He's just furious on all the vampires; they killed his mom and dad. And thanks again, and as you can see, it really helped me out :)_

_Sand dancer – Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like all my stories. I've added a new one a few days ago, I'm not sure if you already saw that one. Anyway, I'll try to update everything as soon as possible, but lately I've been quite busy, so everything will update a little slower._

_**PS. Note**  
The sidestory of this story (well, that sounded stupid) is now up too! So, if you want to know what little Malik and Bakura have done, go read it! The first chapter of the long promised story is finally up!_


	11. Chapter 11 A midnight meeting

**Summary :** AU Bakura is a vampire. Ryou is a normal human, who will change into a vampire hunter soon. What will happen when they fell in love? Yami is a vampire hunter. He wants revenge from what a vampire did to his parents. But will he do the right thing?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own our beloved anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't you even dare to sue me!

_AN : Again a new chapter for my longest story EVER! As a 'sinterklaas' present ;) (I don't know if anyone (besides dutch people) know what it is, but it's some kind of a day for kids, when they of course gets loats of presents (it's a bit like Christmas) ) Anyway, enough talked, so going on with the new chapter again. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**  
Chapter 11 A midnight meeting** _

**Normal POV**

Yami sat once again in his, well, office. He was deep in thoughts, and had made sure that no one would come in before he had said so. So there he was, sitting in his dark room all alone, still thinking about what the best way was to kill Ryou and Bakura. He still didn't knew how to...

He looked up from his thoughts and looked outside. It was already getting dark. In highly half an hour the whole town would be covered in the darkness of the night. Well, not totally, there were still many lights on, but outside it was almost dark then.

Yami sighed. It made him furious he still didn't had a plan. Sure, that little white-haired traitor would hopefully be dead soon, but then you still had the Alucard-family. And of course all the other vampires on this whole fucking world, but those would come later. First he had to make sure Ryou, and of course Bakura and Malik were dead. That was now the only thing he thought about. How to kill them the best way?

Maybe if he would go outside, his head would clear a bit. Usually it worked, but he wasn't so sure it would work this time. Nonetheless he grabbed his coat and put it on, leaving his room. Maybe it would work, he hoped so...

* * *

Malik and Seto had now walked for quite a long time, it even begun to get dark. And they _still _hadn't found out where Bakura could possible be. 

"Come on Bakura," Malik muttered. "Where can you possibly be?"

Seto, who had heard what the smaller Egyptian said, shrugged. He didn't know it either anymore. Every place where Bakura possibly could be they had visited, but they never found any trail Bakura had been there. There couldn't be much places left for Bakura to 'hide'. But where was he? Where in god's name could he be?

Malik stopped as he heard a soft noise a few meter away from the pair. Seto, who apparently hadn't heard it, walked slowly further. Silent Malik walked up to Seto, grabbing his right arm, causing the taller guy to stop on his way.

Seto opened his mouth to protest, but Malik put a finger on his lips, to let Seto know he should be silent. There was a long silence before the two went further again.

"Probably nothing," Seto said, but still looked carefully around.

"You don't believe that yourself too Seto. You know just as well as I do that that were footsteps."

"I don't know... I hadn't heard it, and maybe it was someone, or maybe even something else." Seto said, while he looked for a moment at the smaller guy next to him.

"No, I am sure it w-"

The soft sound of footsteps came closer as both guys stopped once again on their way to god only knows where.

Malik and Seto looked around to find the cause of the footsteps, but the fallen darkness made it a bit harder. Still not that hard though, they were vampires, creatures made to see better in the dark, but it was getting harder if they couldn't see what was causing this.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Seto asked the darkness, because he still didn't saw who or what it possibly could be.

"Why can't you never be nice, Seto?" The darkness replied.

Both males turned to the other side of the street. "What do you want," Malik begun. "Yami."

"The same thing as you probably want. Or maybe not. I don't know." Yami said, now coming out of an alley maybe? They couldn't see it, but they now clearly saw the vampirehunter in front of him.

"I'll ask again then, what do you want."

"That didn't really sound like a question to me." Yami said, smirking, as he walked closer towards the two other males. "But to answer your question Malik, I didn't want anything in particular. But of course walking in two of the strongest vampires is a lovely thing. Maybe today IS my lucky day."

Malik rolled his eyes, not answering that. He glared at the something smaller guy, who still came closer.

"And why, if I may ask, are you two outside? What are you two up to?" Yami asked, looking from Malik to Seto and back to Malik again. "Well?"

"It's none of your business. So fuck off Yami." Seto growled, causing Yami to look at him again.

"As polite as always again. But, why on earth would two of the strongest vampires walking around at night? Not to feed I think. But then what? Did you maybe," Yami's eyes started to twinkel. "Lost something?"

"No. Why are you asking that?" Malik said after a few seconds of silence.

"You are getting slow my dear Malik. But, as far as I know, Bakura is already quite a few days not at home anymore. Maybe you lost _him_?"

Malik's eyes widen a bit. Would Yami maybe know more? Would Yami have something to do with it? Would Yami maybe have him! "What have you done to him Yami?"

"Ah... Just as I thought. So you DID lose him. But, I still haven't done anything to him yet."

The two other guys looked confused at eachother. "You are lying Yami." Seto said then finally.

"No, sadly this time I am not. I was actually thinking about the best way to kill him and his lovely little human, who apparently is a traitor too."

"So..." Malik started. "You don't have him?"

"No, I sadly enough still don't have him. But I could of course go to him whenever I want. I just hadn't done that yet, 'cause then it would ruine my great plan of killing them both by surprise. So no, I don't have him." Yami said, stopping on his way towards the two other males in front of him, just a couple of meters away from him.

"Where the hell is he Yami?" Seto said with a low and threating voice.

Yami looked at the both males, and rised an eyebrow. "You two still don't know where your beloved Bakura is? Well, if that's so, then we will meet later again." Yami smirked evilly and turned around, walking back into the shadows again.

"NO! Don't you DARE to leave!" Malik yelled, racing after Yami, but he apparently had found a way to 'just' disappear. "GODDAMNIT!" He kicked against the wall where he saw Yami for the last time, but cursed even more. It, indeed, does hurt when you kick a wall. No matter how angry you are...

"At least we still know he's alive."

"Yeah, but for how long? Especially since _you_ said we didn't know where he was."

"Goddamnit Malik... I can't help it. I thought that way we could figure out where he was. But apparently not."

Malik sighed and sat down on the cold tiles, his knees up to his chest. "And what are we going to do now?"

Seto shrugged and walked over towards the smaller male. "I don't know. I really don't know. I guess we have to go further with seaching for Bakura, or we have to search for a dead body."

Malik clutched his eyes shut at these words, but he knew Seto was right. They had to search further for Bakura. Or he would indeed be dead...

Seto put out an hand to Malik to help him up. "Come on. We have to go further."

Malik sighed and nodded, before he grabbed the brunette's hand and got up. "We have to go further..."

* * *

**  
Bakura's POV**

Sleep was coming. I was now quite a while in the hospital with Ryou, and I still hadn't slept much. Maybe an hour a night, highly. Why the hell can't people just not not sleep? Sleeping is quite a ruine of time. You sleep, but in that time you could have done better things. Why is sleeping this important for someone? Why not just be awake all day?

I sighed, all this thinking didn't made it much better either. Nor all those cups of coffee... I was back in Ryou's room again, who was still asleep. Another thing, how on earth can people sleep this much as Ryou does? And even why? It isn't really usefull, is it?

Slowly I walked towards the window, opening it a bit. Cold wind came in immediatly, brushing past me into the white hospital-room. The cold wind made me think I was back onto the top of a building again, like I usually did when I wanted to be alone. Or just not in the Manor.

I sighed, things had changed a lot lately. Thing weren't the same as it once was. Bad times were coming, I knew it. It would take much time before everyone found out about him, Ryou, _this_. How would everyone react? Angry, happy, maybe something else? Angry was the one it would probably be. Anger for being with a human. But also anger because the hunters would find out Ryou was still alive and was now probably against them.

What side was Ryou actually be on? First he had been just a normal human, like he himself had once been. Then he wanted to become a hunter, but why? Why had he wanted to be a hunter? I didn't know. I really didn't know. Maybe I should ask him once.

But on what side would he now be on? He couldn't just be a normal human anymore. Yami and the other hunters, Malik and the other vampires wouldn't probably let him. But he couldn't be a hunter anymore too. Especially since he didn't killed a vampire, escaped and was now with me.

And becoming a vampire? I don't think so. I don't think he wants to. And I actually agree with him. Why would you want to be a vampire? You will get hunted, you are different, humans may usually not know why, but you just are. And of course, people hate you. From what you are. They think you are some kind of a monster, but instead of that you are quite alike them. But still somehow different... Life as a vampire isn't that easy as most people think...

He looked outside, into the darkness of the city. The street in front of the hospital wasn't that a busy street. A few times a car drove past, but that was about the only thing what happened. Most people were inside, some would maybe just start with a late dinner. Kids weren't playing outside anymore, as they did only maybe a month ago. Not only my life has changed, but also the world. It was getting winter again. It would get really cold again, so you couldn't walk outside at night anymore. Well, of course you can, but only if you would have got a few thick layers of clothes. Winter was coming, the less favorite of my seasons.

I looked over my shoulder at the still sleeping teen in the bed. What would his favorite season be? I sighed, I had never gotten the chance to ask something like that. Maybe, once everything was back to normal again, I could ask it him...

* * *

**  
Normal POV**

Yami was back at his place again, and walked fastly back towards his room again. So Malik and Seto didn't knew where their beloved vampire friend was. Hm... interesting.

Twice people talked to him, but he ignored him. It could never be that important, even more important than the fact that Malik, Seto or an other vampire could stop him on his track to kill Bakura.

Once he was in his room, he opened a closet, grabbing out a few things he needed. He grabbed his fingerless leather gloves from his desk and walked back into the large hallway.

"Where are Yuugi, Téa and Joey?" Yami asked loudly, causing everyone to fall in silence.

"What is it?" Téa asked, taking Joey with her as she walked out of a room.

"I'll explain later. Grab the stuff you need for a hunt and we will meet at the front door in a few minutes. If you see Yuugi tell him to do the same."

Téa and Joey both nodded. After Yami had gone again, she walked into the room again, while Joey walked towards an other. All the other vampires wondered why the hell Yami would take three of hunters with him if he would go hunting. He never did. So why now? Soon, the hall was full of whispering voices from the other hunters in the building.

A few minutes later Yuugi, Téa and Joey stood by the front door, waiting for Yami to come. Once he was there he walked through the door, the others followed him closely.

"Where are we going Yami?" Yuugi asked, walking up to walk next to his secret lover. "What can be so important that we have to go with four hunters?"

"Bakura." Yami said shortly, apparently not wanting to talk much.

Yuugi's mouth felt open, and his eyes widened. "You... you have Bakura, Yami?"

"Soon we will have him. Dead. Just be quiet for a moment, I need to work out my plan further."

Yuugi nodded and felt in silence again. Wondering how they would finally catch the high-ranked vampire and even kill him. He hoped Yami would be right and not got killed himself... Not that he would ever admit that towards his lover, but he really was worried about him sometimes.

All four vampire hunters didn't knew that at the other side of the city Malik and Seto had finally found out where Bakura was. But they didn't knew if they be on time. Or if they would reach Bakura before the four did. Or if they would be too late and found a dead Bakura...

* * *

_  
AN : Another chapter done! Whoo! Anyway, next chapter will be done quite soon I hope. Of course I still need to work on my other stories too, but I can't promise anything!_

_Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!_

_I am a Catlover – Thanks again for the LOONG review! They get each time larger :) I'll send you a message later 'cause I can't answer everything here. But, to answer the question about the sunlight, Bakura, and all the other vampires of course, can all go outside and walk in the sun as long as they want to. You could read that in –thinks- I guess chapter 1. But it's already quite a long time so, don't worry about the fact you didn't knew it anymore._

_And NO, this will _NOT_ have a happy end! (well, not for me at least) I'm warning you all for that. Sure, it will be a bit happy of course, but I can promise one of the main characters will die! Sorry for that, it wasn't what I originally planned, but it just has to. Again sorry for it._

_Darkness of Angelica – Thanks, and don't worry, I don't mind how long you take for your review, just review if you want. I'm glad you liked it, I hope you liked this one too!_

_Desertqueen – Don't worry, there are more dutch people here on But I live in the middle of the Netherlands. (rather don't say where exactly) And, thanks for the review!_


	12. Chapter 12 Help me?

**Summary :** AU Bakura is a vampire. Ryou is a normal human, who will change into a vampire hunter soon. What will happen when they fell in love? Yami is a vampire hunter. He wants revenge from what a vampire did to his parents. But will he do the right thing?

**Disclaimer :** Don't own, so don't sue, understand that? Or do I need to make that clear on a bit more painful way? No? That's what I thought...

_AN : Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 Help me?**

**Bakura's POV**

I looked up as I heard noises in the hallway. Of course, you hear that more often here in the hospital, but this time the voices were loud.

"Why the hell can't you let us pass!"

That sounded like... Seto? Wait, what the hell? Did they finally found me? How? These and way more questions came in my head, but none of them had an answer.

I needed to look. Maybe it wasn't Seto. Maybe it was just someone else. But I knew I didn't had heard it wrong, that it wasn't someone else. I looked for one second at Ryou, who was still in a deep sleep.

Within a few moments I was at the door of the room. I opened it, and peeked out of the room. There were two males in long white coats, probably doctors. And indeed, a quite long male with brown hair. Seto. I didn't saw Malik, but I just knew he was there. Somehow I just knew.

I didn't know what to do. Should I go to them? But that way I had to explain everything. Well, the most part Malik already knew, but I wasn't sure if Seto already knew about it. Probably, because they were searching for me, Malik would have told him. Somehow I wasn't even angry at Malik for, probably, telling Seto about it.

But on the other hand, if I didn't do anything, how could I know why they were here? They were probably here because of me, but why? It seemed somehow quite important. Were they after Ryou? No, I shook my head. That couldn't it be. Malik already knew about him, but he wasn't really angry about it. But, it was Seto who was yelling like this. Maybe Seto was indeed not that happy about it, or...?

I really didn't knew what to do. I closed my eyes for a moment, and made my decision. I should face them, and see what they wanted. It could go both ways, or really bad, or maybe it was good. Somehow I expected it would be the bad one...

I took another second and then I walked out of the room. Walking over towards the three, or probably four, or more, persons in the hallway.

"Why the hell can't we pass!" Seto yelled again.

"Relax," I said, causing Seto to stop yell, the two docters to look back and also that way I could see now Malik. "It's okey. They belong with me."

"But mr. Alucard we can't just-"

"It's okey. They will only be here for a second."

"No. We can't-"

"Please, it's really important. Please sir." Malik said, hoping the docter would finally let them pass. The docters looked at eachother for a few seconds before the first one made their decision.

"Fine. You two can pass, but only for 15 minutes. No second more. Understand that?" He said, looking sternly at me. I nodded quickly and mentioned Seto and Malik to come over.

"Tell me," I whispered as I walked into Ryou's room again. I wanted to ask a hundred of questions, but finally one came out. "What's so important?" I mentioned Malik and Seto to sit down in two of the chairs of the room.

"Yami, he-"

"What's with Yami? Did he-"

"If you just let me continue, then I can tell you it." Malik said and then continued: "Yami just discovered where you, and Ryou of course, are. He's planning to kill you."

I stayed silent for a few seconds. I really didn't know what to say. What can you say at such a moment. Geeh, that sucks? Or, Thanks for the information and goodbye again?

"What should I do? What Can I do?" I asked, knowing it would sound incredibly stupid, but I didn't had anything better at the moment.

"Well, I think you should leave. But I'm afraid it's already too late for that." Malik stopped and looked at me. "What you can do, that is fight I think. It's the only option you have left."

"I understand that, but I ment with Ryou. I can't just leave him behind! They are after him too."

Seto opened his mouth to ask for it, but Malik shook his head. "No time for explanation right now." He looked over his shoulder towards the door and listened carefully, if he maybe already heard Yami coming.

"So...?" I asked to break the uncomfterbly silence.

"You and I are going to the roof, there will they probably come. Seto, you stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. We need someone to protect Ryou. Call towards the Manor and try to reach as much as you can, to come over."

Seto nodded silent. It was not he had much choice left to do otherwise.

"Come on then." Malik said, and walked out of the room. "We need to get out. Fastest way to get out?"

"I guess the elavator."

Malik nodded and walked fastly towards the elavator at the end of the white hallway. We passed an other patient, who clearly didn't knew why the hurry.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we quickly went through the large white entracehall of the hospital.

"First we need to get the others."

"Others?" I could have expected that, but I hadn't.

"Of course, others. You didn't think only Seto and I would come to face Yami and probably enough others?"

I shook my head. Actually I didn't. Yami was way to dangerous to fight against with with only the two people. Of course he would have brought quite a few vampirehunters with him...

"Who-"I began, but once we were outside I saw two others standing. I didn't really know them well, but if I was right they were Mai and Otogi. Mai was a blonde girl, who was said to be quite a tough babe. Otogi on the other hand had black hair, and was about always playing with some dices. Why I didn't knew, I never was bothered to ask about it. About his skills I didn't knew much, so I guess I had to trust Malik that he was good enough to fight against Yami and other hunters.

"Glad to see you are still alive." Mai said, not really thrilled by the fact I apparently was still alive, more like 'Hurry up and lets kick some ass'.

I just nodded and with the four of us we went towards the roof of the hospital, where the large battle would probably be held. I hadn't got a great feeling about it, but sometimes you just have to ignore that feeling and do what you have to do.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

Slowly I opened my eyes. I had heard some voices, but I couldn't recognize them, only the one of Bakura. I expected to see the other white-haired male sitting next to my bed, but instead a brunette stood by the window. He looked outside, looking sternly in front of him.

"W-who are you?" I asked after a few seconds. It wasn't anyone of the hospital. It was a stranger. Someone I didn't knew.

The stranger finally looked back at me. He had blue eyes, almost hidden under his long brown bangs. "I see you are finally awake. And as for your question, I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Why are you here? Where's Bakura?" I know, they were rude questions to ask someone just like that, but at the moment I didn't care. I needed to know where Bakura was and why he was here. I had a strange feeling about it, some I didn't liked...

"Let's say, I have to baby-sit you. And as for the question about Bakura, he's gone, fighting."

What?

Too much questions popped up in my head. Why did this man, Seto Kaiba, have to watch on me? Why had Bakura gone to fight? With who did he fight? Why hadn't he told me?

"Wh-why? Why's Bakura gone to fight? With who?"

The brunette stayed quiet for a long time. I was about to ask the question again, but he beated me. "Yami. He's gone to fight against Yami."

"But... I don't get it. Why?" Why the hell would Bakura gone fighting with Yami? I didn't get a single thing of this all.

"Saving you and his own ass." Seto turned back towards the window again. Did he knew everything? Did he knew about Bakura, Yami,... me? How?

"I don't get it..." I repeated again. I really didn't get anything what was going on.

"Fine, since I'm stuck here with you for another while, I can better tell you everything." Seto walked over towards the side of the bed I was laying on and sat down on the chair Bakura usually sat in.

* * *

_AN : Okey, I really feel guilty now. Firstly because I didn't update for soo long! And secondly because this is such a short chapter. And third because this chapter definitally SUCKS! I really hate it and I wrote it again for at least 5 times, but it still sucks... –sighs deeply-_

_Thanks to everyone who took their time to read it, and also thank you Catlover for reviewing this!_

_Catlover – Well, I hope you will not going to hate me after this story then, 'cause I'm not sure you will like this much then, if you really like happy-endings. Anyway, as for your question about why I don't like the ending of this story; I am not gonna say that. Why not? Because if I do I will tell the whole ending of the story and I don't really like to do that... I hope you liked this chapter anyway, even when it really sucked!_


End file.
